Poke'mon Revalations
by Renaldo-Draconis
Summary: A story about a boy, named Kory, who begins his Poke'mon journey with quite the differnt start then most trainers. Rated M for future graphical battles and possible other things.


**Chapter one  
**

With a yawn and a stretch, young Kory awoke from his afternoon snooze. The 13year old boy stood up and looked down the road of the small town of Twin leaf. Kory scratched his head and moved his slivery hair from his face, letting it fall behind his head, untidy and spiked. He was wearing a black vest with two pockets on either side, a dark green belt, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of red and white running shoes.

It was Kory's 14th birthday and he had been sleeping off some cake and ice cream, his friend Pete had come back from his Poke'mon training to visit his childhood bud and to take a break from training. He had only brought along his first Poke'mon, what used to be a Treeco was now a Grovile, and was back at Kory's house bragging about all the battles he had with his poke'mon.

They disgusted Kory.

Why would you WANT to make innocent little creatures do battle in your name?? The idea was repulsive, and Kory wanted nothing to do with it.

But, his father was a Gym leader. There was all that pressure "Ohh, Kory, You'll be just as good a Trainer as your father!" His mother would say. The nabours "He'll grow up to be the champion!". Yet worst of all, was Pete "C'mon, Kory! Come with me to Hoenn region and we'll travel together!" Pete knew, better then anyone else, how much Kory hated the idea of "training" a Poke'mon, yet he insisted more then anyone he knew. It had gotten to the point where Kory had wanted to end the friendship at one point.... That's when Pete just up and left, not even leaving a letter to Kory and never sent word of how he was doing until last year when he had acquired all eight badges from the Hoenn region, and lost at the League battle first round.

His friend was hurt, and being the nice guy he was, Kory comforted his friend and invited him to join the festivity, and was actually having fun.... That was... until Pete brought out his Grovile.

The very sight of the final stage Grass type Poke'mon meant battles. Many battles. Kory had to get out of the house, thus where he currently stood, and upon thinking why he had left the party in the first place his anger re-surfaced.

He grumbled and went behind the tree line and onto a path he and Pete had traveled on as children, but he hadn't been on it in ages, thus the path was somewhat overgrown. He walked for the good portion of an hour, fuming in his own mind, before he relised he had traveled clear to the old lean-to he and Pete had made as children, the path was completely overgrown here, and Kory was now lost.

~Greaaaat..... This is all I needed...~ He mentally grumbled, looking at the lean-to of small branches and twigs as it rustled slightly, peeking Kory's curiosity.

Kory crept closer to the bush, peering inside the make shift shelter and, without any warning, a Skarmory burst out, wings flared and letting out a banshee like screech in its native tongue, making Kory stumble back and smack his head against a tree. He shot back onto his feet just as the wild Skarmory lunged with peck, gashing his left arm near the shoulder. The steel-bird poke'mon flared its steely wings and screeched again, making Kory's ears hurt, but his legs seemed to work on their own accord and he ran, he knew not where, but he ran till he landed smack into another tree, his left knee scratched and his pants ripped. He hit the ground on his back and just lay there, he couldn't hear the wild Poke'mon perusing him, so he silently sobbed, the gash stung badly and he clutched his bleeding arm.

A small rustling sound made him tense and sit up, looking around. A small Shinx came padding from the bushes, a Pecha Berrie in its' tinny maw, munching away happily. The Shinx noticed Kory and went wide eyed at his bleeding arm, recognizing the kind of wound immediately, it was from a Skarmory that had attacked her earlier, from which she had fled to the Pecha bush she had just came out of.

They looked at each other for a moment before the Shinx padded up to Kory, whimpering lightly and nuzzling his bleeding arm.

"What are you doing....?" Kory asked as the Shinx kept up the noseings until Kory let go of his arm to check the wound, at which time the Shinx licked at it, cleaning out the wound a bit.

"Fffffffff ow ow ow ow!" Kory yelped, and Shinx lept back a bit, but upon reliseing he was just reacting to her licking an open wound she rubbed her head against his side, causing Kory to smile a bit, the wild Poke'mon was so cute, and it was trying to help him.

Kory scratched the Shinx behind the ear with his right hand and laughed a bit as it lept into his lap, looking up at him with those golden eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked, rubbing the Pokemon's back a bit.

She simply replied with a cry "Shiiiinx!" She smiled and nuzzled his chest, purring a bit.

Kory chuckled a bit and hugged her "Well, Shinx, I sure am glad you're not violent like that other bird... steel thing was back there..." he said, looking around, the sun was setting and it was getting harder to see in the forest.

The Shinx nodded slightly, understanding that he was happy to see her, but not comprehending his words entirely.

A rustle came from the bushes and the Skarmory burst from them, steel body glimmering in the setting sun as it cried "SKARRRRRRRR!!!"

Kory held the Shinx tight and lept up, bolting away from the skarmory, the Shinx pawing at his chest in protest. "Shiii! Shinx shinx!" it cried, looking back at the still persueing Skarmory, Kory took one glance back but kept running, looking down at the Shinx in his arms. Her eyes were hard, and yet gentle at the same time, a noticeable desire to fight in her golden eyes, and that's when it hit him.

~Poke'mon don't fight because they're ordered to... They do it to protect... To help the ones they love.. And to show that they care!~ He thought as he lept behind a boulder off to the left, looking Shinx in the eyes

"Shinx.... Do you want to fight that bird?" He whispered, and she nodded in response, the golden rings around her fore legs sparked slightly, causing Kory to jump a bit. "OK then...." he whispered as he leaped out from behind the boulder, the Skarmory had stopped a few meters away and had its back to them. "Nows your chance!" Kory yelled as the Shinx kept from his arms and charged at Skarmory.

"Tackle attack!" Kory yelled, and Shinx lept into the air, ramming her head into the Skarmorys just as it turned around, knocking them both onto the ground, Shinx a little more dazed then Skarmory due the Skarmory's hard shell.

The Skarmory growled and flared its wings at Shinx as she tried to get up, but wasn't fast enough. She was hit with a direct Wing Attack and sent skiting beside Kory.

Kory gasped and knelt down, hugging her close. "Shinx no!" he mumbled, tears flowing down his face. Shinx panted slightly, sparks flying from the bands, she looked into his eyes and snarled "Shiiiiiinx!" She growled, and Kory put her down, the sparks increasing, flickering and flashing, casting shadow in the setting sun.

The Skarmory was hurt, but not enough that it couldn't try another Wing Attack, and it did just that, rocketing towards Shinx.

Shinx let out a deep growl that stopped the Skarmory dead in its tracks, her body started glowing bright white and she changed, evolving into a Luxcio!

Kory was shocked to say the least, first this cute little poke'mon had tried to comfort him, now it was fighting tooth and claw to protect him, and now it had evolved! "Shinx?" he asked, looking at the now more fierce looking Poke'mon that had once been so cute and cuddly.

Luxcio merely turned her head, smiled lightly and said "Luxio!" before turning around and facing where the Skarmory had been, but it wasn't there anymore.

Luxio looked around for a moment before she closed her eyes and concentrated, opening them she used her X-ray vision to see through the trees, spotting the Skarmory hiding behind a shrub she growled and bared her newly grown fangs, snarling at the Skarmory, which in turn took flight, only to late.

Luxio had lept at the Skarmory and bitten hard around its neck, pinning it to the ground. It flailed and twitched for a while, but eventually gave up, panting and hurt. Luxio let go, standing above the beaten Skarmory she snarled at it and lept over the wild Poke'mon, running to Kory and into his arms. Kory caught her and hugged her tightly "You did it! You really saved me!" he cheered, nuzzling her face while she purred and snugged him tightly.

Luxio looked up into his eyes and then out toward where the little village was, pointing with a paw, she could see the lights from the houses easily with her new vision. Kory blinked at her and cocked his head to the side. "You... want to come home with me?" He asked, in turn She licked him and nodded, nuzzling him again.

Kary giggled a bit and smiled, holding her lightly in his arms as he walked in the direction she had indicated until they had returned to the village, all the while Luxio had gotten more and more comfortable in his arms and had fallen asleep by the time Kory seen Pete, a worried look on his face.

"Where the HELL have you been!? Your mother has bee worried sick about you and the entire village is out looking for you!" He roared, his Grovile nodded beside him, looking all cocky.

Pete had woken up Luxio, who was praticly camouflaged in the darkness, her fur being blue and black and her tail was in the crook of Kory's arms so the golden fleck wasn't seen, and nor was she till she opened her golden and red eyes and glared at Pete, snarling a bit.

"W-where the hell did you get that?!" he exclaimed, jumping back a bit.

"SHE saved me form some kind of steel bird Poke'mon in the words... She was just a Shinx but she evolved in the battle and won..." he said, giving her a small snuggle "And I've decided to become a Poke'mon trainer" He finished, Luxio nodding in agreement with his statement, her tail swishing a bit.

Pete was stunned, beyond stunned, stupefied. Not 3 hours ago his storytelling had infuriated Kory into leaving the house, and now, now he wanted to be a trainer!? "Why the sudden change in heart?? I thought the idea of Poke'mon battles repulsed you?" he asked sinisterly, Grovile nodding in agreement.

Kory looked down at the Luxcio in his arms and then up at Pete "Sense I met her" he said, sundering past Pete and his Grovile, going to his house.


End file.
